User talk:Jesdisciple
Welcome Hi, welcome to The HTML & CSS Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:SSgtGriffin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SSgtGriffin (Talk) 01:21, June 18, 2010 You are free to remove this message anytime you want. Help I'm having trouble linking to the footer template. Could you provide me with the proper code?? Also, do you want to be an admin since you help this wiki a lot and know lots of code? 17:06, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, here's the template code: And adminship would in fact be useful; I accidentally caused myself some extra heavy lifting but the software didn't like that I tried to move two pages so fast and "throttled" my action. Considering how much of that stuff I've done on JavaScript and Programmer's, I don't think admins have that restriction. --Jesdisciple (talk) 17:56, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, and I'll make you an admin. Seeing your work on different wikis makes me trust you enough with admin privileges. Just try not to delete something major without telling me. :P 19:50, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Lol, OK. I was curious why that came so fast... ;) --Jesdisciple (talk) 19:53, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, you know how to enable widgets, don't you?? If not, it's in the "More" nav bar beside the "Log out" place. I'd like you to enable the "Shout Box" widget, as it makes talking easier. You won't get so many User Talk edits plus it saves the time of saving the page, sigging, etc. 19:57, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi hi i read your page and saw that you are a christian......i am too! i am found on the mln wiki as User:75.22.54.137, i can't have an account so i just do it as an IP.....any ways nicetalking to you.....hehe...oh and my nick name is jsslvR or (jesuslover/jesuslover1503) which ever one is fine, jsslvR 15:46, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :Hi... Why can't you have an account? o_O :I see from your page on MLN that you know code (presumably wikicode + HTML?). I'm trying to come back to editing here and would like to see you start contributing as well. :But yes, I am a Christian. =) If you want to strike up related conversations, I'm game. --Jesdisciple (talk) 01:57, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Now there's over 100 articles since you last edited. 02:07, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Sweet, and I see Freddy has been active. I'll be back on in about 11 hours, after work and supper. Although I'll probably go to bed early because my sleep has been erratic lately. --Jesdisciple (talk) 02:16, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::No prob. I've been real busy all of last week making at least 5 articles each day. I'll be back in about 19 or so hours. 02:18, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :: ::i can't have an acount because my parents don't want me too......but i do know wikicode...i don't know html code.....so i don't think i would be able to help here......:( -jsslvR 20:43, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Wikicode often includes a lot of HTML tags, so you might feel right at home with pure HTML. But if not, you can always help us make the articles easier to understand. :) --Jesdisciple (talk) 23:38, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Policies I've created a bunch of policy pages. Could you read them over and improve them if necessary? Thanks, 02:58, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Articles Could you create the table and textarea articles? I won't have time to do that, so if you could, then that would be great. Thanks. 00:15, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :I will try to get on that tomorrow. I hated my job, and now I lost it. =D It looks like I have an opportunity to program some games after this semester; for now I'm taking some college courses. I'm going to bed for now because re-adjusting my sleep to the rest of this timezone has drained me. --Jesdisciple (talk) 23:19, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, no problem. Cool opportunity you got, wish I could do that. I tried making a game once, but the program I was using was too old, so I failed. :P Anyways, enjoy yourself. 02:40, August 20, 2010 (UTC)